


Up Late at Night

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Price is just winding down after a long day around the Alola Region, just getting comfortable when he's interrupted by an interloper in the woods. Hoping to put the unwanted visitor on the run quickly, he calls on his newest partner, only to find things don't exactly go as planned.This story contains scenes of graphic sex between a trainer and his pokemon. All parties are of legal and consenting age. This story should not be read by anyone under the age of 18, or by anyone offended by such stories.





	Up Late at Night

Price gave a long sigh of relief as he leaned back against the fallen log, the warmth of the campfire comforting in the fading light. The Alola region was a beautiful place, but goodness was he glad to have a quiet moment to rest. All day he'd been socializing among the locals in town, making new friends and meeting new pokemon. And more than once getting an eye-full of an attractive stranger, especially out on the beach…

He shifted at the thought, feeling his loose khakis tightening around the groin. He flushed to see his hand had already strayed to his thigh, though it didn't stop him from rubbing slowly through the cloth, the teasing motion helping to relax him. He found himself missing Calem’s company as he relaxed, comfortable that there were no trainers for at least a mile around. The big overly friendly Arcanine was spending a week with Lexis, leaving Price to his own devices for awhile. Still, with the campfire’s warmth so close, with his eyes closed he could almost feel Calem there with him as he slowly reached down his pants-

He gave a low huff of frustration at a sudden rustling in the underbrush, pulling his attention away from the now-throbbing erection in his khakis to reach for his belt, pulling off a glittering white ball as he got up to face his unwanted guest.

“Let's make this fast please, Harley,” he grumbled, letting his newest friend out of the Pokeball. A Rockruff appeared with an excited bark, eager to get rough with whatever was hiding in the bushes ahead. Before Price could utter a single command, Harley was already leaping into the plants, the sounds of a Rattata squeaking in displeasure quickly following as the trainer ran over to try and see what was going on. His over eager pup seemed too quick for him though; by the time he caught up, the offending Rattata was fleeing for its life back up the beach. Price couldn't help but smirk at the sight - served the little fucker right - and was just kneeling down to thank Harley when the Rockruff started to glow.

“Harley?” Price took a step back as the glowing canine started to grow, standing up on his hind legs as his mane grew out into a much longer, shaggier coif. The trainer had seen Lycanroc in his travels, but the way Harley grew as that glow started to fade was well beyond what he was familiar with. Most Lycanroc stood about waist high, but he had to physically look up to meet his newly evolved partner’s eyes, the wolf oddly sinister silhouetted in the moonlight.

“Ly!” Price yelped as he was tackled by the excited pokemon into the sand, laughing into the night as he did his best to scratch and pet the overgrown wolf pokemon, his face covered quickly in messy dog kisses. Quick sniffs at the air from his partner was the only warning Price really had that something was coming, a slight stiffening in his posture before those innocent puppy kisses moved down to his neck. He didn't notice at first, the feeling of his tongue strangely pleasant despite the way it made him squirm. The first nip made Price stiffen though, made him try to extricate himself from under the over-affectionate canine only to find his sweet Harley was unwilling to let him up.

“Come on now, Harley, t-that’s enough…” he stammered, pushing a little more firmly on the wolf’s shoulders as those strong paws held him down firmly by the chest. Another push was met with a low growl, sharp claws pushing through his shirt to drag against his toned abs, tearing the fabric slowly as the paw moved down towards the waistband of his pants. “Harley, c-come on now…” He was embarrassed to realize his boner hadn't faded in the excitement - if anything, it throbbed all the harder as the Lycanroc yanked down, a loud ripping sound announcing those wicked claws ripping into his khakis, rending the cloth apart like so much tissue paper.

“Harley…” His voice hitched as those fangs nipped his throat again, rougher this time, pinpricks of blood oozing up in their wake to remind him just how little control he had in this situation. “F-fuck, not again…” He shuddered to feel his once-sweet partner licking at the mark on his neck, smirking at him in the moonlight with blood on his fangs as confident paws ripped his ruined shirt away fully. Curious sniffing trailed down his chest, tongue dragging out to taste the sweat and seasalt clinging to his skin, the overgrown wolf apparently pleased by the mixture. Price half-heartedly struggled against the pokemon’s hold as that muzzle moved lower, sharp fangs ripping away ruined cloth to better inspect the source of Price’s discomfort.

“Look, I know you're curi-  _ hnnnng _ .” Prince’s attempt to reason with the curious Lycanroc was cut off as he felt the canine drag his tongue over his drooling length, lingering at his tip to taste the salty pre oozing there. The trainer dug his fingers into the sand in a futile attempt to brace himself, eyes squeezing shut as Harley repeated the motion. He could feel the drag of those razor sharp teeth against his sensitive skin, just barely grazing him, making his back arch in a pleasant kind of terror before that curious muzzle moved lower still. Price gave a yelp of surprise as Harley shamelessly took a taste of his pucker, untouched since Calem had gone away, the feeling both achingly familiar and delightfully foreign. Harley was neither as big not as warm as Calem by any means, but his agile tongue was quick to dig into him, rough paws quick to force his legs apart for a better angle. Price felt himself slipping into the pleasure when the sensations stop altogether. Harley sat up, and in the moonlight Price could see his own tapered length standing tall and proud and glittering with pre. In that moment he remembered himself, scrambling up in his Lycanroc’s apparent distraction to lunge for the forgotten white pokeball in the sand.

Clever pup that he was, Harley had expected Price to leap for the easy escape. Not two steps into the sand, he lunged at the fleeing trainer, his strength and bulk easily sending Price into the powder soft sands, knocking the breath from his lungs as he tries to right himself, struggling with his ruined pants as they all but shackle him around the ankles. Price knew he wasn't going to escape his horny partner now, but hell if he wasn't going to try. The pokeball was there, just out of reach, but Harley’s paws were already around his waist, claws digging into his hips as he was dragged back into position. The sand offered no purchase as he clawed forward in vain, his leaning only giving Harley an easier target. A shudder as Price felt that tapered tip press against his tight pucker, a moment of hesitation before the trainer surrendered to the inevitable.

“Hnng… Ok, Harley, you win!” he groaned, looking back to meet the eyes of his over-eager partner. “Just let me… make it a little easier on the both of us…” A tense moment passed between them, that pressure pushing past his saliva-slick entrance before the Lycanroc relented. Price sighed with relief as he felt those paws release him, though the warning growl that rumbled in his ear made it clear he wouldn’t get far trying to run. He pointedly ignored the abandoned pokeball in the sand, kicking off his ruined pants as he moved to dig into his bag. Harley gave a soft bark of interest when he pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube, the plastic container smelling very strongly of both Price and Calem’s arousal.

“Come here…” Price murmured, sitting down on the log and slowly spreading his legs to coax the hound closer. Harley quickly closed the gap, looming over his trainer in an ominous way - Price had to take a moment to settle himself as he opened the bottle, pouring the cool liquid into his hands before reaching out to lather it up and down Harley’s length. He made a point to squeeze around his knot with each pass, unable to stop himself from smirking at the way his former pup shuddered and growled with pleasure. When he finally released him, it was to lean back and push his slick fingers into his own rear, shuddering as the familiar cool sensation invaded him. But Harley gave him little time to lather up properly, far too eager now to wait any longer. Price gave a yelp as he was forcibly rolled over, belly pressed against the log as the dominant canine yanked his rear up into proper position.

“Slowl-hahhhhh-” Price groaned as Harley thrust into him, digging his claws into the trainer’s hips to hold him steady. He wasn’t as big as Calem, but his girth still left Price gasping for breath as he was speared, hands again trying to find purchase in the sand as Harley started his rhythm. Each rough thrust brought a strangled groan to Price’s throat as his new lover sank deeper in, until he could feel that swelling knot popping in and out of his ass, the wet slap of their hips meeting echoing in the quiet night air. Slowly, he started getting into the rhythm, blushing furiously as he started to move his hips back to meet Harley’s, half-whimpered pleas for more rewarded quickly as his Lycanroc picked up the pace.

“Haahhh… Shit, Harley…” He could feel his climax approaching, driven closer each time he felt that fat tip grind against his prostate. He reached down to stroke himself, desperately milking his own drooling length in time with his partner’s movements. Harley’s paw moved to his chest, dragging him back against his warm fluffy chest as his muzzle found Price’s lips, his tongue invading the trainer’s mouth as those claws raked his toned chest. They fell back together, Harley sitting with his legs sprawled wide in the sand as he forced Price to keep riding his shaft. Price winced each time he was pulled off that swelling knot, whimpering with pain-tinged ecstasy as he found himself forced back down on it a moment later, wordlessly begging his Lycanroc to finish what he’d started.

For as much as he hadn’t wanted it, Price was ashamed to be the first to cum. He blushed furiously as the first jets of his spunk burst from his tip, landing in wet lines in the sand. Harley seemed to approve of this, moving his paw to grope Price’s balls to help milk every drop from the writhing trainer, bucking his hips up harder into his tight ass as his own release approached. His knot was almost too big to fit now, slamming incessantly against that abused pucker with every movement, but Harley wouldn’t be denied - Price’s yell punctuated that last pop as he forced his way in, howling to the full moon above as he released jet after jet of hot spunk into his trainer’s waiting rear. The feeling of his over-dominant partner filling him on top of all that had happened left Price trembling with pleasure, his vision blacking out as he slumped back against Harley’s chest, cock still drooling with the last of his seed.

 

For a moment, as the warm Alola sunrise shone down to wake him, Price thought it had all been a wet dream, a product of missing Calem’s company. He could almost feel his warm furry body against his, their breathing almost in sync…

He winced as he moved to get up, the full effects of the night before hitting him like a sack of bricks. Groggy eyes opened to see Harley curled up protectively around him, the overgrown Lycanroc looking almost gentle in the soft morning light. His clothes were in tatters, dried blood and cum and sand caked all over his body, barely concealing the mess of scratches that Harley had so generously left him. He tried to be angry about it, glaring at his sleeping companion as he tried to reason with himself about how wrong last night had been. But for all his shock and resistance, he couldn’t deny how hot it had been to be so utterly dominated.

Harley woke with a snuff, red eyes looking up at Price with a mixture of affection and mischief, moving his paw to reveal his glittering white pokeball half-buried in the sand beneath. Price knelt down to pick it up, eyeing the ball for a long moment before turning his attention back to the Lycanroc, leaning in to scratch behind his ears.

“I guess we should get cleaned up, huh?” he said, grinning like an idiot. If nothing else, his vacation was going to be a lot more interesting now - especially when Calem came back.


End file.
